If it were any simpler it would be impossible
by XOIOIX
Summary: Ginny wird undercover noch Spanien geschickt um Malfoy zurück nach England zu holen, damit er dort verhaftet werden kann. Aber wer hintergeht wen?Übersetzung GWDM


_**If It Were Any Simpler, It Would Be Impossible**_

**_Von: MochaButterfly_**

**_Übersetzt von: TryPepper_**

_**Chapter One**_

****

_Hit Witch in Training_

_Dienstag, 4. März, 2003_

Drei in komplett in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten hatten sich auf einem makellos sauberen, weißen Ledersofa ausgestreckt. Das Trio hatte die Ausstrahlung von sehr reichen Personen, ihre Klamotten saßen perfekt, ihr Haar war gestylt, und ihre Gesichter strahlten den dauerhaften Ausdruck von Arroganz und Selbstbewusstsein aus.

Sie unterschieden sich von einander und passten gleichzeitig fehlerlos zusammen. Eine angenehme Atmosphäre lag in der Luft, welche zeigte, dass die drei einander kannten, vertrauten und respektierten.

Die weibliche Person, eine etwas kleinere Frau mit magisch glänzenden braunen Locken welche perfekt auf ihre Schultern fielen, hatte ihre Beine auf den Schoß eines hellblonden Mannes gelegt, wobei es ihr ziemlich egal zu scheinen war, dass sie einen Rock trug. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, ihren Kopf auf die Armlehne des Sofas gestützt.

Die dritte Person, ein Mann mit dunklen Teint, kurzem schwarzen Haar, und noch schwärzeren Augen, hockte dem anderen Mann in einer Ecke des Sofas gegenüber, seine Beine vor ihm ausgestreckt.

"Das ist eines deiner schöneren Plätze, Draco", sagte Pansy Parkinson, während sie ihren Blick durchs Zimmer und dann zu den Augen des Blonden schweifen ließ. "Für einen Mann hast du es ziemlich gut geschafft etwas mit Style herauszusuchen."

Draco Malfoy schenkte ihr ein faules Grinsen. "Mein letzte . . . Begleiterin . . . hatte etwas von einer Innenarchitektin. Sie hat mich gezwungen das hier zu kaufen."

"Ich kann deine Unterwäsche sehen, Pansy", kam es gedehnt aus der Ecke des ziemlich gelangweilten Blaise. Pansy welche wohl dachte, das ihr knielanger Rock das bedecken würde, was bedeckt werden müsse, lächelte ihn unbeeindruckt an. "Nichts, was nicht vorher schon gesehen hättest, Blaise", antwortete sie glatt, überkreuzte aber trotzdem ihre Beine.

Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille, während die Gedanken der drei sich verschiedenen Themen zuwendeten. Draco dachte über sein Appartement nach, und wie lange er wohl noch in ihm wohnen würde. Pansy hatte recht- dieser Platz _war _ziemlich attraktiv, und in den zwei Tagen in denen er hir gewohnt hatte, war er ihm richtig sympathisch geworden. Es war komplett eingerichtet, und da es einer der feinen Nachbarschaften Madrids lag, hatte es eine ganz schöne Summe gekostet. Doch der Preis hatte kein Problem für Draco dargestellt - Geld war nie ein Problem gewesen. Seit sein Vater, nach Askaban gebracht worden war, und seine Mutter einen anderen geheiratet hatte, war Draco der Erbe des gesamten Malfoy Vermögens.

Doch Draco wusste, das das Zauberreiministerium ihn suchte. Im letzten Jahr war er durch elf verschiedene Länder gereist, wobei er jeweils kaum länger als einen Monat an einem Platz geblieben war. Es war nur eine Sache der Zeit bis sie ihn auch in Spanien eingeholt hatten, und er wieder weiterreisen musste. Er hasste es. Er bevorzugte ein stabiles, strukturiertes Leben, und einmal im Monat das Land zu wechseln, unterbrach seinen gewünschten Lebensstil.

Das schlimmste der ganzen Sache war, das er in den letzten Jahren wie ein Muggel hatte leben müssen. Wenn er sich unter die Muggel mischte, und seinen Namen änderte, gelang es Draco dem Ministerium zu entkommen - wenigstens immer für ein paar Wochen. Doch nun durfte er nicht mal mehr Magie benutzen. Pansy hatte ihn, clever wie sie war, darauf hingewiesen das das Ministerium sicher bemerken würde wenn sie herausfanden Magie in einer Muggelwohnung kam, und dies untersucht hätten. "So werden sie dich immerwieder finden", hatte Pansy leise gesagt, als Draco vor Zorn geraucht hatte, nur bei dem Gedanken seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr benützen zu können. "_Benutz keine Magie, und versuch magische Plätze zu vermeiden. Das ist der einzige Weg zu verhindern, von einem Auror Avada Kedavra'd zu werden._"

"Nur noch einundhalb Monate", murmelte Draco bitter, "und ich werde wieder Magie benutzen können."

"Armer Draco", meinte Pansy spöttisch. "Es ist nicht dein Fehler, das du auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium bist."

"Es ist verdammt nervig, das ist es", knurrte Blaise, und warf Draco einen dunklen Blick zu. "Der Plan könnte schon längst am laufen sein - wir könnten sogar schon fertig sein - wenn wir nicht herumschleichen würden, um zu vermeiden mit dir gesehen zu werden.

Draco grinste nur. Der Plan. Das war, wie er es am liebsten nannte, da es keinen Namen hatte. In den letzten sechs Monaten, hatten die drei sich einen raffinierten Plan ausgedacht, wie sie die Todesser aus Askaban befreien konnten..

Während Dracos siebten Jahr in Hogwarts, hatte Lord Voldemort halb Askaban in die Luft gesprengt, wobei er Gefangene welche ihm nicht untergeben waren umgebracht hatte; nicht unbedingt weil er es gewollt hatte, einfach weil er ohne das es ihm etwas ausmachte, die Leben anderer zu opfern um zu bekommen was er wollte. Er hatte alle Todesser befreit, und die Zaubererwelt war in dunkle Zeiten getaucht worden, sogar noch schrecklichere, als während Voldemort erster Herrschaft.

Deshalb wurde, nachdem Voldemort am Ende von Dracos Schullaufbahn in Hogwarts besiegt wurde (da er - das könnte überraschend sein - von Harry Potter umgebracht wurde), Askaban wieder aufgebaut worden, und zwar mit neuen Sicherheitseinrichtungen, so das es ziemlich unmöglich geworden war dort einzudringen. Keinem Besucher war es erlaubt, Todesser zu besuchen, und jedes Paket, jeder Brief wurde auf Magie untersucht, um sicher zu gehen, das er nichts bedrohliches enthielt. Die neuen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen machten es fast unmöglich irgendjemanden zu befreien, oder auszubrechen.

Fast.

Pansy, Blaise und ihre Familien hatte man _irgendwie_ nie eine Verbindung mit dem dunklen Lord nachweisen können, sie hatten keine Verwandten in Askaban, und hatten das Gefängnis auch selber vermieden.

Draco allerdings, musste seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen, um zu fliehen, und nicht festgenommen zu werden, obwohl er das noch nicht mal verdient hätte. Er war kein Todesser - er war nie aufgenommen worden bevor Voldemort besiegt worden war. Doch das Ministerium wusste das er der Sohn von einem der wichtigsten Todesser, und damit eine Bedrohung für die Bevölkerung war, und so für den Rest seines Lebens weggesperrt werden musste.

Deshalb hatte Draco irgendeinen Obdachlosen von der Straße gezogen, ihm Vielsaft-Trank eingeflößt und ihn getötet. Ironischerweise war er mit dem einzigen Verbrechen welches er begangen hatte, davon gekommen, ohne das es jemanden interessiert hatte.

Bis er vor einem Jahr in Frankreich bemerkt worden war

Deshalb mussten Pansy und Blaise auch immer vorsichtig sein, wenn sie ihn besuchten. Sie wollten nicht mit Draco gesehen werden, und riskieren nach Askaban gebracht zu werden. Seine Situation machte es fast unmöglich den Plan auszuführen, wäre er nicht auf der Flucht gewesen, hätten sie es schon vor Monaten vollendet.

Eigentlich hatten die beiden Draco mit dem Plan die Todesser zu befreien bekannt gemacht. Obwohl sie nie mit Askaban in Verbindung gebracht worden waren, waren sie trotzdem starke Unterstützer Voldemorts. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass Draco an ihrem Plan mitwirken wollen würde, in Anbetracht dessen das sein Vater in Askaban saß. Außerdem hatten sie noch jemand anderen gebraucht, und Draco war die einzige Person, außerhalb von Askaban die ihnen helfen konnte. Sie hatten gewusst, das er immer noch lebte; waren die einzigen auf der Welt, die es die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatten. Er hatte ihnen gesagt das er einen Lockvogel als sein totes ich einsetzten würde, bevor er es getan hatte. Pansy und Blaise, waren die einzigen Menschen denen er traute und so würde es auch bleiben. Damals war sein Leben völlig durcheinander geraten; sein Vater wurde nach Askaban gebracht, seine Mutter hatte davon gesprochen weg von England zu ziehen, und das Ministerium hatte eine Eule nach der anderen geschickt, in denen sie forderten Dementoren zu seinem Haus zu schicken, welche ihn ins Gefängnis bringen sollten. Es war eine letzte Minute Entscheidung gewesen, sich selbst umzubringen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten ihn die Vorstellung zu 'sterben', und niemand würde die Wahrheit wissen, ziemlich . . . eingeschüchtert. Deshalb hatte er seine zwei besten Freunde eingeweiht, und sie schwören lassen, dass sie nie versuchen würden mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, wobei er sich völlig im klaren darüber war, das sie es jederzeit konnten, wenn sie es wollten. Dann war er gestorben. So ungefähr auf jeden Fall.

Sie hatten ihn aufgesucht, mit einem Angebot. Draco hatte ihnen seine Hilfe nicht verwehrt. Die Wahrheit war, dass er nur zugestimmt hatte, um sich wieder mit etwas zu beschäftigen.

Vor dem Ministerium zu fliehen hatte seinen Witz verloren.

Und jetzt, nach sechs langen Monaten der Planung, waren sie fast soweit, den Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Nur noch ein weiterer Monat . . . weitere vier Wochen . . . und die Todesser würden frei sein. Das Ministerium würde so damit beschäftigt sein zu versuchen sie wieder festzunehmen, dass sie Draco so gut wie vergessen würden. Es würde ihm möglich sein zu fliehen und ein so sicheres, gegliedertes Leben aufzubauen, das das Ministerium ihn nicht mehr finden konnte, hatte er erst die verschiedenen Stücke wieder zusammen gefügt

"Wir können das Ministerium auf deinen Fersen gerade echt nicht gebrauchen, Draco", meinte Blaise tonlos. "Am Anfang ging das noch, weil wir nur kleine Teile des Plans zusammen entworfen haben - wir mussten nie lange zusammen daran arbeiten.

Aber jetzt . . . jetzt da wir so gut wie fertig sind . . . werden wir für Tage zusammen arbeiten müssen. Wir müssen immer noch den Zauber verbessern -"

"Denkst du, dass ist mir nicht klar?", schnappte Draco. "Glaub mir, ich wäre viel glücklicher als ihr beide, wenn ich nicht vom Ministerium verfolgt werden würde. Aber das ist halt so, und es gibt nichts was ich daran ändern könnte!"

"Sicher?", fragte Pansy gedämpft.

Die zwei Männer warfen ihr einen Blick zu. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte Draco, dass sie, wenn sie ihr Gesicht nicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen hatte, was sie immer machte wenn ihr etwas nicht gefiel, und das passierte oft, ihre Ähnlichkeit mit einem Mops verschwand und sie ziemlich attraktiv aussah.

Während sie darauf warteten, dass sie fortfahren würde, zog sie ihre Beine graziös von Dracos Schoß, ihre Locken wippten auf und ab, und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihr Lippen.

"Mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen", sagte sie langsam, und sag ziemlich zufrieden mit sich aus.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, in denen sie merklich in Gedanken versank, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Schließlich meinte Draco schneidend: "Wir warten, Parkinson."

Pansy ignorierte seinen Tonfall, und strich sich mit der Zunge kurz über die Lippen. Dann gurrte sie: "Was wäre wenn . . . _wir_ das Ministerium dazu bringen würden, jemanden auf dich anzusetzen?"

Es herrschte kurze Stille. "Das wäre wundervoll, Pansy", meinte Blaise leicht ungeduldig. "Es ist schließlich nicht so, dass sie schon jemanden ohne unsere Hilfe schicken würden."

"Hör einfach mal zu, Blaise", meinte Pansy geduldig. "Wir können den Chefauror dem Imperius-Fluch unterwerfen. Sie setzen schließlich immer noch nur Auroren auf dich an, oder?" Ohne auf Dracos Antwort zu warten, fuhr sie fort. " Wir können ihm dem Fluch aufhalsen, und ihn wen immer wir wollen auf dich ansetzen lassen."

"Pansy, wenn wir durch alle Probleme mit dem Imperius Fluch sind, warum lassen wir den Chef der Auroren nicht einfach die Jagd nach Draco abblasen?", fiel ihr Blaise ins Wort.

Pansy kniff ihre wolkenblauen Augen zu Schlitzen. "Sei nicht so blöde, Blaise. Das wäre zu verdächtig. Das Ministerium will Draco - das ist offensichtlich, immerhin sind sie schon seit einem Jahr hinter ihm her - und sie würden sich nicht damit zufrieden geben, wenn der Chef das ganze einfach 'abblasen lassen' würde. Sie könnten einen andern Chef anheuern, oder versuchen herauszufinden, warum er seine Meinung so plötzlich geändert hat, und herausfinden, dass wir ihm dem Imperius Fluch unterworfen haben -"

"Okay, ich hab's kapiert", unterbrach sie Blaise.

Pansy lächelte - auch wenn es eher wie eine Grimasse aussah - und lehnte sich über Draco, um Blaises Wange zu tätscheln.

"Blaise, Lieber, du musst mir vertrauen. Wenn wir den Chef dem Imperius-Fluch unterwerfen, dann können wir ihn dazu bringen, den unfähigsten Auror zu schicken, den er hat."

"Unglücklicher Weise gibt es keinen solchen", meinte Draco halb grinsend. "Im Moment gibt es nur zehn Auroren, und sie waren alle hinter mir her. Ich habe sie in Aktion gesehen und sie sind alles, außer inkompetent. Wen du das meinst, was ich denke das du meinst, Pansy, werden die Auroren uns weiterhin im Weg sein. Genauso wie schon immer."

"Dann müssen wir sie halt dazu bringen einen Hit Wizard zu schicken." Pansy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr wisst schon, diese Typen, die nur versuchen für das Gesetz einzutreten, und nichts auch nur annähernd gefährliches machen wie Auroren. Oder noch besser, ein Hit-Wizart-in-der-Ausbildung."

"Ok", hakte Blaise nach, welcher nun auch Pansys absurden Plan in Erwägung zu ziehen schien. "Das Ministerium würde aufmerksam werden, wenn der Chef der Auroren die Jagd nach Draco abblasen würde. Aber das Ministerium würde nicht mißtrauisch werden, wenn der Chef einen Hit-Wizard-in-der-Ausbildung einsetzten würde?"

"Überlass die Details mir, Lieber", meinte Pansy wobei sie wieder grinste. "Tantchen Pansy wird alles ausarbeiten."

Draco überdachte die Idee. Pansy hatte Recht, das musste er ihr lassen. Wenn irgendjemand, der nicht mal richtig wusste was er tat, auf ihn angesetzt wurde, würde es einfach sein ihn abzuhängen. Es wäre viel einfacher heimlich mit Pansy und Blaise am Plan zu arbeiten.

"Okay, Pansy", gab Draco nach, wobei er sich zu ihr lehnte um ihr ordentliches Haar zu verwuscheln. Sie kreischte auf, und versuchte sich zu ducken. "Ich werde dir einfach trauen müssen, oder?"

Pansy, gereizt da er ihr Haar in Unordnung gebracht hatte, schnappte: "Halt's Maul!"

_Donnerstag, 6. März, 2003_

"Weasley!"

Ginny zuckte zusammen, und verschüttete heißen Tee über ihren Schoß. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe um einen Fluch zu unterdrücken und sah auf. Ihr Boss, Jacob Creedmoore, hatte seinen Kopf aus der Tür gesteckt, und starrte sie mit seinen schielenden Augen an.

"In mein Büro, sofort", verlangte er und verschwand sofort wieder aus ihrer Sicht.

"Autsch, das tat weh", murmelte Anid Klepter sympathisch. "Soll ich das für dich aufwischen?"

"Nein", meinte Ginny verärgert, während sie versuchte einen leeren Fleck auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu finden, um ihre Tasse abzustellen. Nach kurzer Überlegung stellte sie es auf ein noch neues Pergament, nach dem sie sich entschieden hatte, dass sie es opfern konnte. "Geht schon, danke."

Ginny und Anid teilten sich ein Büro, zusammen, mit einem anderen Mädchen, Jocelyn Umber. Jocelyn war gerade mit ihrem Chef zum Tee trinken ausgegangen ("Tee", hatte Anid gespottet. "Ihn wie blöd anmachen, würde es eher treffen").

Die drei waren Hit-Witches-in-der-Ausbildung, und unter der Aufsicht von verschiedenen Hit Wizard, oder Hit Witches. Ginnys Meinung nach, hatten Jocelyn und Anid mehr Glück gehabt als sie. Anids Beaufsichtigende war eine freundliche Frau namens Regina Winston, und Jocelyns Beauftragter war eine gutaussehende Sexmaschine, welcher unter dem Namen Gareth bekannt war. Ginny jedoch hatte den rundlichen, etwas älteren, und immer schlecht gelaunten Jacob Creedmoore abgekriegt, und war praktisch zu seinem Sklaven geworden.

Ihr war klar, dass alle welche noch im Training waren, alles zu tun hatten, was ihr Boss ihnen aufgab zu tun, Dinge wie Papierkram und persönliche Botengänge erledigen, und sie manchmal auch zu ihren Jobs begleiten. Aber es schien, als hätte Creedmoore nur unwichtiges Zeug, welches er Ginny überließ; den Papierkram, und die Botengänge. In den sechs Wochen in welchen Ginny schon dort war, hatte sie Creedmoore erst zu zwei seiner Aufträge begleiten dürfen.

Aber Ginny hatte sich damit abgefunden. Sie war schon soweit gekommen, und es gab kein zurück mehr. Und Ginny war, was sie sich schon oft eingetrichtert hatte, niemand der so einfach aufgab.

"Er ruft dich doch kaum in sein Büro", meinte Anid, als Ginny mit ihrem Zauberstab wedelte, worauf der Tee von ihrem Rock verschwand, und mit ihm das brennende Gefühl auf ihrer Haut. Ginny atmete einmal tief durch.

"Ich weiß", seufzte sie. Creedmoore mochte es sie in ihrem Büro, oder um andere Hit Wizards oder Witches herum zu kommandieren, nur um seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Er rief sie höchstens einmal im Monat in sein Privates Büro. "Letztes Mal als ich zu ihm kommen sollte", meinte Ginny sauer zu Anid, "musste ich einen zehn Seiten Pergament langen Brief ins Finnische übersetzen. _Finnisch_! Er sagte er hätte den Auftrag das ganze an den Finnischen Minister zu verschicken, oder so ein Unsinn; -Quatsch, wenn du mich fragst, wollte er mich nur für die nächsten zwei Nächte wachhalten . . . "

"Nun", sagte Anid, und hielt ihre Tasse hoch um ihr zuzuprosten, "dann hoffe ich mal für dich, dass nicht noch mehr Pergamente auf Griechisch auf dich warten, die in eine andere unmögliche Sprache übersetzt werden müssen."

Ginny musste lachen. "Wünsch mir Glück", meinte sie dramatisch, dann eilte sie davon. "Ich dachte, dass hätte ich gerade erst gemacht?", rief Anid ihr hinter her.

Ginnys Lächeln schwand als sie sich dem Büro ihres Bosses näherte. Sie merkte dass sie unruhig wurde. Vielleicht hatte Creedmoore ja dieses Mal etwas wichtiges für sie. Etwas was ihr einen Hinweis darauf geben würde, dass sie fast so weit war eine richtige Hit Witch zu werden. Sie trainierte jetzt schon fast ein halbes Jahr und die meisten Hit Witches und Wizards, mit denen sie bisher geredet hatte, waren gerade mal drei Monate in der Ausbildung gewesen. Sie war schon das doppelte dieser Zeit hier; sie hatte sich sogar schon gefragt, ob sie irgendwie so dämlich war, es nicht zu schaffen die Ausbildung in der normalen Zeit zu beenden. Noch einmal versuchte sie sich einzureden, das sie nichts dafür konnte - es war ihr unmöglicher Chef.

_Vielleicht sagt er mir ja jetzt, dass ich bereit bin eine Hit Witch zu werden_, dachte sie, und konnte das Lächeln, welches wieder auf ihren Lippen erschienen war nicht unterdrücken. Es war dumm zu hoffen . . . aber nicht sinnlos.

Ginny war bereit, einen richtigen Job anzunehmen. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie noch bei ihren Eltern gelebt, doch jetzt lebte sie in ihrer eigenen Wohnung und war unabhängig. Klar, sie fuhr immer noch jeden Sonntag zum Mittag essen in den Fuchsbau, doch sonst sorgte sie für sich selbst. Alles was sie brauchte, war ein echter Beruf, und alles würde perfekt sein. Dann könnte sie sich der Aufgabe widmen einen Freund zu finden, welchen sie mehr als einmal treffen würde, was dann zu einer Heirat, und später zu einer Weasley-ähnlichen Familie mit zehn Kindern führen würde.

Creedmoores Tür war offen, aber sie klopfte trotzdem an, um ihre Anwesenheit bemerkbar zu machen: Er kritzelte weiter hin auf ein Pergament, als er ohne aufzusehen, schroff sagte: "Setzten." Sie trat ein, um sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber seines Schreibtisches zu setzen, als er plötzlich schnappte: "Schließen sie zuerst die Tür", als wäre sie die dümmste lebende Person, da sie das nicht sofort gemacht hatte. Sie gehorchte, und versuchte sich nicht so unangemessen vor zukommen wie sonst immer in seiner Gegenwart, dann setzte sie sich. Er schrieb weiter, und ignorierte sie für ungefähr fünf Minuten. Sie merkte wie sie auf seine scheinende, kahle Glatze starrte, und entspannte sich. Sie mochte diesen Mann kein bisschen, aber sie hatte gemerkte, dass sie ihn, wenn sie dies auch ungern zugab, respektierte. Der Mann war immerhin ziemlich brillant, auch wenn er das nicht zeigte.

Endlich, als Ginny kurz davor war aufzustehen, und das Büro zu verlassen (Okay, wem wollte sie etwas vormachen, als würde sie etwas so extremes je machen), legte Creedmoore seine Feder hin, und sah sie aus seinen kleinen Augen an. Für eine Minute schien er sie zu genau zu mustern, und sie versuchte nicht unruhig hin und her zu rutschen.

Bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte, platzte sie heraus: "Was? Habe ich einen Pickel im Gesicht?" Ihr Ton war ein wenig zu schroff, und sie wünschte sich sofort sie könnte ihre Wörter zurücknehmen.

Creedmoore, allerdings, ignorierte sie weiterhin. Dann fragte er, auch wenn es mehr nach einem Bellen klang, abrupt, "Wissen Sie, warum sie immer noch keine Hit Witch sind, Weasley?"

Ginnys Bauch machte einen Purzelbaum. Er diskutierte mit ihr über das Thema, eine Hit Witch zu sein! Innerlich jubelnd, antwortete sie so gelassen wie möglich: "Nein Sir, weiß ich nicht."

"Nun", meinte er schroff, "du bist qualifiziert. Aber", ergänzte er schnell als er ihr Gesicht auf aufleuchtete, "Fähigkeit ist mir nicht genug. Ich behalte dich als Auszubildende hier, da dir die Begabungen fehlen, die bei Hit Witches schätze."

Ginnys Aufregung verwandelte sich schlagartig in Ärger. 'Das ist unfair', dachte sie kochend. Wenn sie qualifiziert war, das hieß nach den Standards des Ministeriums, sollte sie schon längst eine Hit Witch sein. Aber _nein_, sie musste auch noch Creedmoores Standards folgen. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, sie stände unter der Aufsicht von Sex-Gottes-Gareth.

Sie hatte gedachte sie würde ihren Chef respektieren? Nun, sie hatte gelogen. Sie hasste diese haarlose Kreatur, welche ihr gegenüber saß.

"Und welche Eigenschaften sind das, Sir?", fragte sie, mit sich kämpfend, ihre Stimme zu kontrollieren.

"Pünktlichkeit, um eine Sache zu nennen", sagte Creedmoore, laut und ungläubig, als ob er nicht glauben könnte, dass sie diese Eigenschaften nicht wusste. "Sie tanzen jeden morgen zehn oder fünfzehn Minuten zu spät in dieses Gebäude."

"Das ist, weil mein Wecker nicht richtig geht -", fing Ginny an.

"Dann kaufen Sie einen neuen", unterbrach Creedmoore sie. "Oder schlafen Sie bei einer Freundin. Das nicht ein mal die wichtigste Eigenschaft, welche ich bei Ihnen sehen möchte. Ich muss Selbstkontrolle sehen -"

"Ich _habe_ Selbstkontrolle!", erklärte Ginny feurig, wobei sie alle Zurückhaltung vergaß, welche sie daran erinnerte höflich zu bleiben.

"- denn wenn du den Kopf verlierst, während du versuchst die Missetäter zu fassen, bringt dir das nichts.", beendete er. "Ich muss Respekt sehen -"

"_Was!_", Ginny schrie jetzt fast.

"- _mir_ gegenüber, aber Sie müssen auch den Kriminellen Respekt entgegenbringen, auch wenn sie so tun, unhöflich zu sein, wird ihnen nichts bringen -"

"Ich bin nicht _unhöflich_!"

"Ihr Mangel an Würdigung der Regeln; wie oft habe ich Sie schon an die Regel erinnert die besagt, das Dates innerhalb des Kollegiums verboten sind, und wie oft habe ich Sie dabei erwischt wie Sie meine Arbeitspartner schamlos geküsst haben?"

"Ich habe sie nicht gedatet, ich habe sie nur geküsst . . . ein bisschen . . . überhaupt, die ganze Sache mit Robert war ein Missverständniss", erklärte Ginny hilflos, während sie den Anstand hatte rot zu werden. "Und Sie haben mich nur zweimal erwischt - einmal wenn man die Robert Affäre, äh, Sache, weglässt - das ist kaum genug um zu sagen ich würde die Regeln missachten.

"Es gibt andere Regeln die Sie genauso ignorieren", schnappte Creedmoore. "'Kein Essen im Personalaufenthaltsraum' - und dann kommen Sie mit Ihrem komischen Sandwitch und verstreuen alle möglichen Sorten Belag und . . . -"

"Was ist der Sinn eines Aufenthaltraums, wenn man darin nicht essen kann?", gab Ginny scharf zurück.

"Zu _sitzen, relaxen, reden_", bellte Creedmoore wütend. "Meine Güte, Weasley, Sie sind kurz davor hochkant aus meinem Büro zu fliegen, sollten sie nicht endlich ruhig dasitzen und es unterlassen mich nochmals zu unterbrechen."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe, und betete, dass es ihr gelingen würde ihre Klappe zu halten.

Creedmoore schien der Dampf ausgegangen zu sein. Laut durch die Nase atmend, sagte er, "Wie auch immer, Ich habe Sie nicht in mein Büro gerufen, um Ihnen all Ihre Fehler darzulegen, obwohl, Gott, dass müsste mal gemacht werden. Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen, das, gegen meine Warnung, das Ministerium hat genau für dich einen Job."

Ginny horchte augenblicklich auf, Ausgelassenheit strömte zurück in ihren Bauch. "Einen Hit Job?", fragte sie, leicht begierig.

Creedmoore lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. "Nicht unbedingt. Es war ein Auror Job für das letzte halbe Jahr."

" Letztes halbes Jahr?". fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd. "Das ist eine lange Zeit um zu versuchen jemanden umzubringen."

"Auroren versuchen nicht Leute umzubringen", meinte Creedmoore scharf. "Sie fangen ihre Sie-wissen-schon-wer-liebenden-Ärsche und senden sie nach Askaban.

"Danke Sir, das wusste sich nicht", meinte Ginny einfach, mit Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Sie hatte schließlich _nur_ einen Bruder der Auror war, und war gut mit einem anderen befreundet.

Creedmoore sah sie an, und versuchte zu entziffern ob sie ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte, dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. "Sie wissen bestimmt, dass, wie auch immer, die Auroren alle Hände damit zu tun hatten, alle aufzugreifen die etwas mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun hatten."

Voldemort war am ende von Ginnys sechsten Schuljahr von Harry besiegt worden. Er (Voldemort) war fort, Tod . . . würde nie mehr wieder kehren. Es war natürlich angenehm überraschend, dass niemand der Ginny nah gestanden war, in diesen Jahren der schrecklichen - aber auch letzten Herrschaft . . . bis auf Sirius Black, dessen Tod sie aber nicht mit dem zweiten Krieg verband. Immer wenn sie an ihn dachte, fühlte sie immer noch einen traurigen Stich und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

Auf jeden Fall waren viele Auroren getötet worden, die die Anzahl der Auroren war beträchtlich gesunken, sodass nun nur noch ungefähr ein Dutzend übrig belieben war. Harry war (Überraschung) , zusammen mit Ron Auror geworden, und egal wie oft er sich beklagte, wenn er dachte nur Ron würde zuhören, wusste Ginny dass er eine geheime Leidenschaft dafür entwickelt hatte.

Creedmoore fuhr mit seiner Rede fort. "Die Auroren hatten gedacht, sie hätten alle die ihn Verbindung mit dem dunklen Lord standen erwischt, und nach Askaban gebracht. Dann, ungefähr vor einem Jahr, berichtete jemand, er hätte einen alten Mitschüler gesehen, welcher sich wohl in Frankreich niedergelassen hatte, und von dem man wusste dass er stark, mit ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, verbunden war. Untergrund Nachforschungen ergaben dann, dass die Befürchtungen stimmten, und der Mann noch nicht gefangen genommen war. Sie setzten einen Auror auf ihn an-"

"Warum, war er noch nicht gefangen genommen worden?", unterbrach ihn Ginny. Es war ihre Natur neugierig zu sein, auch wenn das selten angenehm war.

"Er wollte vergessen werden, was ihm bis vor kurzem auch gelungen ist", grunzte Creedmoore, seine Feder sträubte sich, als er wieder unterbrochen wurde.

Aha. Das erklärte nichts, und verwirrte Ginny eher nochmehr.

"Wie ich schon sagte, das Ministerium setzte einen Auror auf ihn an. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es in ein fliehen, in ein anders Land zu kommen, und seinen Namen zu ändern. Sie sind jetzt schon ein Jahr hinter diesem Hurensohn her, und er hat sie immer wieder überlistet. Erst war er in Frankreich, dann in den Niederlanden, dann Belgien, Italien, Schweitz, Deutschland . . ."

"Warum? Sie sind auch besser undercover als wir." Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

"Sie sind nicht besser; sie haben soetwas nur öfter gemacht, und haben so mit mehr Erfahrung", korrigierte Creedmoore sie barsch. Er schien beleidigt. "Sie gaben uns - Ihnen - diesen Job da Sie die Kriterien erfüllen, nach denen sie gucken. Sie meinte, sie bräuchten einen weibliche junge Person . . . Sie wissen schon, um die Aufmerksamkeit dieses Kerls zu gewinnen. Es gibt noch drei weibliche Auroren, von denen die jüngste eine Vierzig-Jährige ist, welche verheiratet ist, fünft Kinder hat, und Hüften , die das beweisen. So Hat der Chef der Auroren, mir gestern eine Eule geschickt, und nach genau dir gefragt."

Ginny versuchte nicht vor Stolz rot anzulaufen. So beschieden wie sie konnte, fragte sie, "Warum ich? Ich bin noch keine Hit Witch." Obwohl ich eine sein sollte, fügte sie stur in Gedanken hinzu.

"Sie haben heraus gefunden dass du im Vorteil bist", sagte Creedmoore. "Unsere jüngste Hit Witch ist dreissig, und hässlich wie die Nacht."

Ginny hätte ihm fast widersprochen. Sie wusste über wen er sprach, und mochte sie. Aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es schmerzhaft war diese Frau anzusehen.

Doch überhaupt, was sollte dieses Gespräch über nicht so toll-aussehende Frauen? Was hatte das Aussehen, das Alter, und Weiblichkeit, im Endeffekt mit einer Undercover zu tun? Ginny verstand, dass sie jemanden brauchten, der sich gut an den Gesuchten heranmachen konnte, aber würde es ihnen nicht mehr bringen jemanden mit Erfahrung zu nehmen und mit viel Kosmetik, und Erscheinungs-Zaubern veränderte . . . als wenn sie sie nehmen würden?

Und all dies beiseite, stellte sich die Frage, warum gerade _sie _von allen Auszubildenden? Warum nicht Anid oder Jocelyn? Immerhin sah Jocelyn besser aus als Ginny und Anid hatte einen erfrischenderen Charakter. Aber Ginny war zu stolz, und zu aufgeregt, dass sie ausgewählt worden war, dass sie die Details hinterfragen würde.

"Außerdem", meinte Creedmoore, und warf einen Blick auf das Pergament vor ihm, "Nach dem was ihm Brief steht, ist dein größter Vorteil, dass du ihn kennen müsstest. Du bist sechs Jahre mit ihm zur Schule gegangen. Draco Malfoy, klingelt's?"

"Malfoy?" Ginny hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Das war ein Name den sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte. Plötzlich musste sie den Drang zu lächeln herunter kämpfen; hätten sie gewusst in welcher Beziehung Ginny zu Malfoy gestanden hatte, hätten sie nicht gesagt, sie hätte im geringsten einen Vorteil.

"Ja, ich weiß wen Sie meinen."

"Aber Sie wussten nicht, dass er angeblich vor fünf Jahren starb?", nahm Creedmoore an. Ginny starrte ihn an. "Was? Nein, das hab ich nicht gehört?"

"Er wurde vor ein paar Jahren tot aufgefunden", erklärte er, "in seinem Haus. Ungefähr eine Woche nach dem Sie-wissen-schon-wer gefallen war, und die Auroren anfingen alle festzunehmen die mit ihm verbunden waren. Hätten sie gewusst, dass es nicht sein toter Körper war, und dass er immer noch lebte, hätten sie ihn bestimmt gejagt, bis sie ihn gefasst hätten."

"Also, ist er nicht wirklich tot?", folgerte Ginny.

Creedmoore warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. "Wäre er, hätten wir dann so viele Probleme ihn zu kriegen?", fragte er sie.

Er begann sich durch die Pergamente auf seinem Tisch zu schlagen, welcher - wie Ginny mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen feststellte - unordentlicher war, als ihrer. Er zog ein einziges Pergament hervor, und warf es ihr zu. Es flatterte, was Ginny dazu veranlasste, aufzuspringen, und es an sich zu nehmen. Sie wankte für eine Sekunde, und setzte sich dann wieder.

"Netter Fang", höhnte er, was sie dazu brachte leicht verärgert auf das Pergament vor ihr zu sehen.

"Das kam mit dem Brief von Dunnegan. Es sollte Ihnen alle Informationen geben, die Sie über Malfoy wissen müssen. Tipp es einfach mit deinem Zauberstab an, wenn du mehr Infos lesen willst."

Als er nicht weiterfuhr, blickte Ginny verwirrt auf. "Wenn sie also dachten Malfoy wäre tot", meinte sie. "Wie haben sie dann heraus gefunden, das es wirklich er in Frankreich war?"

"Ein paar neugierige Auroren, gruben den Körper, der Malfoys hätte sein sollen aus, und sahen ihn sich noch einmal genauer an", antwortete Creedmoore. "Die Ergebnisse zeigten, dass es nicht sein Körper war. Wer immer damals gestorben war, hatte kurz zuvor Vielsaft-Trank geschluckt, um sich in Malfoy zu verwandeln, und hatte immer noch seine Gestalt. Da der Trank nicht mehr im Blut Kreislauf zirkulierte, dauerte es ungefähr ein Jahr, bis die Wirkung nachließ. Als sie ihn ausgruben, war - auch wenn das Gesicht ziemlich entstellt gewesen sein musste - klar, dass es nicht Draco Malfoy war."

"Aber wie konnten sie sicher sein?", fragte Ginny. Sie zweifelte das alles ja nicht an, sie war nur neugierig. "Ich meine, der Kerl in Frankreich hätte Malfoy ja auch nur ähneln können?"

"Wir haben mehrere Zeugen, welche ihn noch aus Hogwarts kannten - darunter auch Ihr Bruder, und Ihr Freund Potter - welche bekräftigten, dass es ich wirklich um Malfoy handelte, als sie selbst versuchten ihn zu fassen", sagte Creedmoore. "Außerdem, sollte es nicht Malfoy sein, warum hätte er dann vor uns fliehen sollen? Eine unschuldige Person, hätte nichts zu verstecken."

"Aber warum sollte er seinen Tod vortäuschen?", fuhr Ginny fort. Sie bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass sie es geschafft hatte ihn wieder zu verärgern.

"Anderenfalls hätten _wir_ ihn sonst gefasst, und nach Askaban gebracht", schnappte Creedmoore. "Weasley, bist du immer so intelligent?"

Sie entschied ihn zu ignorieren. "Aha. Aber das ist, was mich leicht verwundert. Er war noch minderjährig, als er 'starb', als Sie-wissen-schon-wer besiegt wurde. Er war immer noch unter der offiziellen Aufsicht seiner Eltern. Wie hätte er schon zu den dunklen Zauberern zählen können?"

"Sein Vater, war _fast_ der einflussreichste Todesser", stieß Creedmoore zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Weasley, selbst sollte Malfoy kein direkter Bote von Sie-wissen-schon-wer gewesen sein, hatte er trotzdem mehr Kontakt zu ihm, als viele, die jetzt in Askaban sitzen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er elfmal seiner Festnahme entkommen ist. Das Ministerium will ihn auf dem silbernen Tablett serviert bekommen, und sie wollen das Sie das erledigen - meine verdammten Warnungen beiseite. Also, nehmen Sie den Job oder nicht?"

Ginny wäre zu blöd gewesen hätte sie abgelehnt. "Natürlich nehme ich ihn", meinte sie kurz angebunden. "Ich habe nie gesagt ich würde nicht. Ich brauche nur ein paar Anleitungen. Was soll ich in Spanien machen?"

"Wir brauchen ihn hier in England, bevor wir ihn kriegen können", sagte er. "Zuletzt wurde er in Spanien gesehen, und auf Spanischem Grund, haben wir keinen Anspruch auf ihn. Wir brauchen seinen Arsch hier, sonst hat das Spanische Ministerium Recht auf ihn, und kann in einsperren. Wir wollen ihn. Ihn unserer Sammlung in Askaban hinzufügen. Also müssen Sie ihn herbringen."

"Wie soll ich das machen?"

"Nun, er dürfte nicht wissen, dass Sie für uns arbeiten", meinte Creedmoore, stand auf und streckte sich. "Sie müssen ihn in Spanien treffen. Sie wissen schon, tragen sie einen Push-Up BH und widmen sie ihrem Haar ein paar Minuten länger, sodass sie halbwegs annehmbar aussehen."

Automatisch fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über ihre Haare. Sie mochte sie eigentlich , also vielen herzlichen Dank auch.

"Tun sie was immer sie denken, was ihn zurück nach England bringt", fügte Creedmoore hinzu. "Freunden sie sich mit ihm an, verführen sie ihn, was auch immer. Bringen sie ihn einfach zurück."

"Wie lange habe ich?"

"Solange sie brauchen", antwortete er. "Aber wenn ich sie wäre, und Hit Witch werden wolle, würde ich Malfoy so schnell wie überhaupt möglich zurückbringen, damit ich einen guten Eindruck bekomme. Wenn Sie Erfolg haben, auch wenn es etwas dauert, sind sie am Tag an dem sie zurückkommen, mehr oder weniger eine Hit Witch." Er murmelte den letzten Teil fast unverständlich.

Ginny konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen: "Auch wenn sie nicht nicht denken, dass ich qualifiziert bin?"

Er sprach ein neues Thema an um zu tun als hätte er sie nicht gehört. "Unter keinen Umständen, Weasley, darf er merken, dass du für uns arbeitest", meinte er eindringlich. "In der Minute in der er das herausfindet, wird er das Land verlassen, bevor du geblinzelt hast. Und du hast in diesen wichtigen Auftrag versagt."

Gut. Machen sie sich keinen Streß oder so, Weasley.

"Noch andere Fragen?", fragte Creedmoore barsch. Sie hatte noch nicht mal die Chance den Mund zu öffnen, bevor er sagte. "Gut, dann auf Wiedersehen. Und schließen sie die Tür wenn sie rausgehen."

* * *

_Jaaaa, ich weiß, noch eine ff..._

_Aber, like ice and sunshine ist ja fast fertig... also kommt hier das erste chapter der übersetzung von if it were any simpler it would be impossible..._

_Ich hoffe mal ich krieg richtig viele reviews...bei der länge des chapter) also...alle schwarzleser, fahrkarten her! Ach ja, wenn das uploaden was dauert, liegt das daran, das die chaps so lang sind )_

_Nächstes Chapter:_

Jocelyn stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, und Anid atmete scharf ein, als sie das Foto oben auf der Seite sah. Es war gemacht worden, ohne das Malfoy es gemerkt hatte, und zeigte wie er die Straße überquerte. Er trug Muggel Sachen, eine graue Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover. Er hatte die Hände in die Taschen gesteckt, und schlenderte fast gelassen über das Bild. Verschwand er auf der einen Seite, tauchte er auf der anderen wieder auf, und lief die Strecke noch einmal. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert", hauchte Anid. „Ich stehe auf Blonde."


End file.
